


we're here

by talk_too_much



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talk_too_much/pseuds/talk_too_much
Summary: @nick_coletti: uber and lyft should have motorcycles, would love to hold on to someone and go really fast to walgreens↳ @thatrexguy: driver: “hey man, we’re here” me, snuggled into his back: “I know”schmico au :)





	we're here

When Uber announced that they’d be starting to offer motorcycle services in the United States, it made sense. It was faster, cheaper, more eco-friendly and already used in other countries successfully. It was also a no-brainer for Levi Schmitt to sign up and earn a little extra cash during the summer before he started med school. So far all of his rides have gone off without a hitch. His passengers have all been nothing but polite and respectful, although he always tells people they could brace themselves with two hands firmly planted on the fuel tank between his legs if they weren’t comfortable locking them around his midsection. Either option usually satisfies the passenger, although most were conscious enough to try to leave a gap of an inch or two between their bodies as they were seated behind Levi. 

It was late afternoon, the summer sun beginning to turn everything it touched a warm shade of gold. Levi thinks to himself he’ll do a couple more runs before calling it a day. He quickly navigates the Uber app, selecting the next person waiting to be picked up in his area. “Walgreens, huh?” He mutters under his breath before lowering the visor on his helmet and taking off.

A few minutes later, he finds himself outside building 4 of an apartment complex. Just as he’s about to send his passenger a text to let them know he’s here, he hears a low whistle and a deep, gravelly voice say, “She’s a beauty,” come from his right just outside his field of vision, what he doesn’t expect to see as he turns his head toward the voice is the most objectively beautiful human being he’s ever seen in his entire life push himself off against the wall he was leaning against and begin to make his way towards Levi. He quickly takes off his helmet, running a hand through his hair to combat a case of helmet hair, before taking a steadying breath and replying “Hey, thanks, she’s my pride and joy. Levi,” offering his hand in greeting. The man grins before grasping it in his own, “Nico. I take it you’re my ride?” 

Levi loses himself in the sharp line of his jaw, the curve of his lips as they’re settled into a half-smirk and the broadness of his shoulders for a second longer than what’s probably socially acceptable before answering “Yeah! Yeah. Walgreens, right?” Offering a smile of his own. 

“That’s me,” Nico says, cocking an eyebrow quizzically at where their hands are still joined. Levi drops the hand as if it burned him, clearing his throat. 

“You ready to go?” 

“Yeah, but do you mind if I just look around for a second?” He asks before walking towards the motorcycle.

“Oh, not at all, go ahead,” Levi replies easily. This he could do. Talking about his bike was second-nature, just as long as he didn’t focus on the unfairly handsome stranger that was running his hand over his bike. He has strong hands, but also nimble as they flit from one component of the bike to another. He most definitely doesn’t think about what those hands and arms would feel like wrapped around him; whether he liked it or not, he was going to find out soon enough.

“It’s a Triumph Street—“ he starts,

“— Triple RS.” Nico finishes for him, looking up from the bike and meeting Levi’s gaze with childlike wonder dancing behind his eyes.

“You know your bikes,” Levi says, amusement barely hidden because Nico looks like a kid in a candy shop.

Nico scratches the back of his neck and Levi’s eyes land on the muscles in his biceps moving as he says, “My cousin taught me how to drive a motorcycle when I was in high school. She’d let me borrow it on the weekends, just as long as I’d bring it back to her with a full tank of gas.” He glances off into the setting sun before continuing, “I used to drive out of the city limits, where there were empty county roads for miles and go  _ fast,  _ probably not one of my smartest ideas, but I loved how free it made me felt. Ever since then, I’ve been into bikes. But can’t really justify buying my own right this minute.” 

“Ah, so this new Uber thing must be fun for you,” Levi says, tilting his head to the side with a soft smile.

“Sometimes more fun than others,” Nico answers, unabashedly raking his eyes up Levi’s body. Levi is painfully aware how messy his hair still might look and the fact he hasn’t shaved in a few days, but Nico seems to look at him with appreciation before his eyes meet Levi’s and he winks.

Levi fights the blush rising up on his cheeks before clearing his throat and turning away to grab the passenger helmet he has strapped to the side of the motorcycle and handing it to Nico. 

“Right. Uh, shall we?” He asks, swinging his leg over, straddling the bike and putting on his own helmet. Nico chuckles lightly as puts on the helmet and hoists himself up and over the bike. His long legs coming up to bracket Levi’s hips as he presses every inch of himself up against Levi’s back, linking his arms securely around his stomach. 

“Ready,” Nico says, voice just above a whisper as he’s so close to Levi’s ear. Levi hopes and prays to every deity he knows that Nico can’t feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

When Levi has passengers with him, he’s usually extra careful, triple checking each way before turning onto a street while going 5 miles under the speed limit, but there’s something about Nico that makes him want to throw just a little bit of caution to the wind. Lucky for Nico, there’s a frontage road on the way to Walgreens that’s devoid of traffic lights and, at this time of day, most traffic. So, Levi quickly glances over to where Nico’s face is hovering just over his shoulder with a smile. Levi raises his eyebrows as he revs the engine and takes off going 0-60 in 2.9 seconds. He feels Nico laugh against his back as he tightens his arms and knees around Levi’s body, and Levi most certainly doesn’t think about how badly he wants to hear that laugh again with less wind whipping around his ears. 

Eventually, he does have to slow down enough to turn into the Walgreen’s parking lot, bringing his bike to a stop and a foot to the ground to steady them. His heart never really returns to a normal pace, but he’s chalking that up to the adrenaline. After a moment he realizes Nico isn’t making a move to hop off the bike, so he gently announces, “Hey, uh, we’re here.” His voice lilts up at the end, making it sound more like a question. 

He feels Nico shift impossibly closer against his back, his helmet resting against Levi’s shoulder, before simply replying, “I know.”

Levi huffs out a burst of nervous laughter before taking off his helmet and turning as best as he can to face Nico. Nico reluctantly retracts his arms from around Levi before removing his own helmet. His carefully styled hairdo is ruined with strands falling over his forehead and into his eyes and Levi’s fingers itch to sweep them out of the way. Nico is the one to break the spell of them drinking each other in after a few seconds. He clears his throat before averting his eyes to where his hands are uncharacteristically nervously scratching at the denim that stretches over his thighs. 

“So, forgive me if I’m reading this wrong and I’ll just go inside and buy my shampoo and order another Uber to get back home,” he starts, bringing his eyes back to where Levi’s staring back, wide-eyed. “But I really don’t want to say good-bye to you right now and would love to grab a bite… if you want to.” 

Levi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before unleashing a stream of words that only marginally make sense. “I — uh, it’s not… I’m not—“ he stammers, but as he’s sitting there on his bike, staring at Nico who’s looking back at him with unrestrained hope written across his features. He realizes saying good-bye to him is just about the last thing he wants at that moment. 

“You know what? Yeah, I’d really like that,” he finally gets out and the smile that breaks out across Nico’s face makes his heart beat a little bit faster. 

Nico finally pulls himself off the motorcycle while Levi secures both helmets to the side of the bike and removes the keys from the ignition. Nico offers a hand to help Levi off, and instead of letting go, tangles their fingers together and they start to walk into the store. Levi smiles softly down at their entwined hands, before looking up where Nico is looking down at him with an equally soft expression. 

“So… what kind of shampoo do you use?”

Nico laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've written in a really long time just because I couldn't stop thinking about that exchange I saw on twitter. So, if you're here at the end, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> pls feel free to talk to me on tumblr [@schmittandkim](https://schmittandkim.tumblr.com/) where I'm usually making gifs and just generally thinking about levi and nico :)


End file.
